The Time I Got Into Minecraft
by LOPM
Summary: One teenager blacks out and enters the game Minecraft.  I suck at summaries, but the story is better! :D
1. Ch 1 The Blackout

I took another sip of my Frappe as I looked at the clock

"4:27 A.M" I said softly to myself.

I had been playing Minecraft for 27 hours straight. I was about to crash, but as I chugged the rest of my (not now) frozen coffee, I got a surge of energy. I set my sensitivity to the max and turned my FOV to Quake pro, and sprinted over to my house before another Enderman would try to kill me.

I realized I was on my last porkchop, when I heard the noise of a spider, but slightly altered. I turned around ,and suddenly I saw a creeper run up to me and start his 'fizzing'. I sprinted away, rather than fight it, as I had gathered over twenty diamonds on my most recent mine exploration. I got about half of my hearts taken away as it exploded about behind me. I ate my last porkchop as I entered my newly built house. I yawned as I paused the game and suddenly, blacked out, spilling my coffee on my keyboard.


	2. Ch 2 Awakening

_Heeyy/ another chapter! I'll be revising the previous chapter, as I was in a rush and made a ton of typos! That should be done in a day or two soo... R&R AND YOU'LL GET THEORETICAL CAKE! :D_

I woke up in a weird looking forest. I looked around at the trees, which were strangely looked like they were made of multiple square blocks. I realized I had a different change of clothes on me. I was wearing an aqua shirt, jeans, and a pair of sneakers. I started to get worried as I navigated around the thickly strewn forest. I suddenly heard a moo, and after running a small distance, saw a small fence. I tried to hop over it, but there was a sort of invisible wall in front of me. I looked around and saw a gate. As I touched it, it opened in a split-second while a loud sound of a door opening played. I went in and saw a blocky looking cow. As I walked over to it, it cocked its head to side a bit, and walked toward me a bit. As I petted it a person burst of of a shed-type house and started screaming at me. I was so shocked I fell to the ground. He walked over to me and held a heavy-looking stone sword to my head.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my farm?" The stranger said.

I looked around and saw one of his pigs start to leave through the open gate.

"Umm... Your pig..." I said softly.

The stranger cussed quietly and ran after the pig. The pig saw him and got startled, then started running wildly in a strange pattern before the stranger put something on the pigs back. He rode on the pig's back until it slowly calmed itself down. He took something that looked like a watermelon, lured the pig into the pin, and shut the gate.

"Again, what are you doing here?" he said.


	3. Ch 3 The Aether

"So, what's your name?" He asked me

"Sam" I said, a little worn out

"Hey Sam, I'm Steve, nice to meetcha, so how did you get here?"

I explained my story to the stranger, and he didn't seem weirded out by it one ounce. I was in his house, (which looked like it was made out of blocks) shocked at how calmly he approached this situation.

"So, you're new to Minecraft, eh?" He said while laughing.

As he said that, I realized I had literally been sucked into Minecraft.

"So... Endermen?"

"Scary as hell" He responded.

"What happens if you die?" I asked

"You go to the Aether." He said, while at the same time, looking around to see if anyone was around, besides me of course.

"Wait... You mean the Ae-" He shushed me before I could say anymore.

"We don't talk about the Aether in public, It's like heaven in your world, some people believe in it, others don't." He paused for a bit, as if waiting for someone, "...Don't say it publicly. Plain and simple. Never, EVER, say," He got suddenly, even more softer, "Aether".

"But why?" I said. Steve got near my face.

"It draws Him near"


	4. Ch 4 The Explosion

"Wait a second, who is 'He' an-" I said no more as an explosion propelled me and Steve backwards into a chest.

I woke up with a pain in my shoulder. I looked over and saw Steve lying on the ground, barely breathing. I was shocked, until I remembered I was in Minecraft. I turned to the chest behind me and found a steak.  
>"Perfect" I said softly as I awoke Steve and made him eat the steak. He awoke, looking near perfect health.<p>

"God damn it that hurt" He said

He grunted and noticed how beat up I was.

"Here," he handed me about five cookies, "These should help you."

"It still hurts like hell" I said, after eating the snack.

"Yea," he said while getting up, "that just fills up your hunger, which in turn can fill up your health."

"That makes no sense. But OK." I said while laughing. We walked over to where the gaping hole in the wall was.

"Creeper" I said almost instantly

"How do you know?" Steve asked

"Sulfur- Err. Gunpowder" I responded.

"Ahh. I see. You are very observant. Keep that trait," Steve said. He patted me on the back "That will get you far here."

"It seems that I arrived near sunset, and we talked throughout the night, then as the sun rose, at around 11 am, a creeper came up near your house, sensed us and exploded, sending us flying back into that chest, and debris falling on us." I said, explaining what had happened

"Yeah, time does fly here... Anything else you can discover from this.

"It seems we were knocked out, until..." I stopped mid-sentence as I realized the time."Shit..." I said as I ran over to collect the fallen blocks.

"What's amatter?" Steve asked, then he noticed it too.

There was about three minutes of sunset remaining, and we had to build a whole 5x5 wall. It was nearly impossible to get everything the way it was, so Steve deiced to just throw random types on, and with that decision, it took us about half the time it would have.

"Leave one block empty, I'll put a glass pane there tomorrow." Steve said as he put the last block in place. We crafted our beds, placed them, then slept.


	5. Ch 5 The Golden Apple

I awoke, alarmed. I heard the rattling of bones, as I realized something bad was about to happen.

"Steve! Up! NOW!" I yelled in alarm.

As soon as he awoke the arrows started flying from the single hole in the wall Steve and I had left. Steve got shot in the foot as he was diving to the floor. I was staring at him on the floor, amazed at how there was no blood but he looked like he was hurting. I dodged another arrow as I heard Steve mumble something.

"What?" I said, while getting under my bed to try to avoid anymore dodging of the arrows.

"In the chest," He stopped for a minute. I saw him get hit in the chest with an arrow right before he continued, " A bow and some arrows, and a block. Kill the skeleton then place the block.".

I crawled out from under my bed, the sprinted across the room. I opened the chest quickly, then grabbed the bow and arrows, but was leaving the block for after I was finished with the monster. I dodged another arrow as I pulled and aimed an arrow. I shot the Skeleton in the head, and immediately after it disappeared into thin air, only leaving floating green sparkles.

I ran to the chest and looked around. I saw one block and an uncooked porkchop. I took the block and porkchop and ran to Steve. I shoved the porkchop into his mouth and ran over to the empty space. I was about to put the block in when I saw something purple in the background. I squinted to try to see it, until I realized what it was. I had an Endermen in my sights.

Steve got up and stared at me like I was crazy. After all I was staring into the woods for no reason.

"Hey, whatcha do-" Steve stopped mid-sentence and saw was I was looking at, through the corner of his eye.

"Damn it Sam you gotta be more careful with where you look at night!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry, I thought it was another house, or maybe a Nether portal!" I yelled back in response.

I realized something I could maybe do. I backed up, still staring at it, and placed the block in. I looked away and carefully walked to my bed and sat on it, while Steve did the same. Steve and I sat there for a few minutes, wondering if it would try to come and kill us. After about ten minutes Steve and I both realized we had evaded the Enderman.

"If I did that in the game, he would have teleported here and killed me!" I said in wonder.

"Some things are different in here than in the game." Steve responded to my question.

I wondered around and saw a trapdoor on the ground, basically hidden in the Wooden floor.

"What's this?" I asked, while I hit it open

"NO DON'T!" Steve screamed.

His sudden screaming startled me so much I stumbled into the hole. I hit the ground with a thump, and I saw a dim light in the distance. I walked to it, and suddenly, I saw it. A golden apple shrine.  
>"Wow." I simply said. I started to walk towards it, when I saw trapdoors and pressure plates on the ground.<p>

"Shit... A simple trap." I said.

I jumped from pressure plate to pressure plate, until I reached the other side, when suddenly, The whole shrine, fell down about ten blocks, into the lava, but the structure wasn't hurt at all.

"A fall from that height will kill me, I said as I noticed a lever on the wall.

I flipped the lever and stairs appeared infront of me, going all the way down until it reached the shrine. I started to go, until I noticed something moving in the distance in which I came from. I was only on the second landing, so I started to go back up, when suddenly I saw Steve. I was startled as he asked me a question.

"Are you creeped out by this shrine?" He asked.

"No, everyone online has one, including me. it's just I don't have an advanced security system around mine, just a simple maze, which I am the only one who knows how to get in and out." I responded. "Can I take a look at it?" I asked.

"Sure, IN THE AETHER!" He yelled as he flipped the switch to pull the stairs back into the wall.

"Wah?" Was the only thing I could say before the ground below me disappeared in a flash.

I looked down to see lava, and the structure about only 5 blocks below me. I had to land perfectly if I was going to land. I landed on the ledge, loosing all but half of my last heart., or at least that's what it felt like. I got up groggily and stumbled over to the other side of the ledge, which was the side you could see into the shrine. I looked down and saw the walls were about 15 blocks high. I could definitely not live that, even if I was regaining my health at half a heart per 30 seconds.

I looked around and saw a chest on the top of the ledge. I stumbled over to it and opened it. In it was 10 stone blocks. I did the math and realized that wouldn't work, unless I was going to have to take some damage. Unless I did some careful jumping I would be screwed. I walked over to the nearest corner and placed one block then reached over, skipping one level each time, and carefully jumping from each one, until I hit the ground. I broke the blocks and gathered them as I walked over to the single chest in the middle of the room. I opened the chest, and inside was a single, golden apple.

I looked around, after picking up the apple, and found a button, and after pushing it, a wall opened up, revealing a small staircase. I heard Steve laughing as I climbed up the stairwell, furthering my thought that this would lead right up to where Steve was hiding out. I reached a wall, and after close examination I found it was a hidden doorway. I pushed, but it didn't budge. I couldn't find a slot or handle to pull, so I kept pushing, and after a while the door _slid_ open. I fell to the ground before me, and after I looked up I saw Steve looking down at me.


	6. Ch 6 The Fire

"I knew you were there the whole time, my only question is, how the hell did you live that fall? I made it so that when you fall, and no matter where you land, you would die." Steve asked.

"I was on the second landing, so I lost all but half of my last heart. And now, I have full health, due to the cookies you game me earlier regaining my health, so basically, you saved me." I responded coldly.

I watched Steve as he walked over to the chest to get the one arrow left in their. He then headed toward the bow. Now was my only chance if I were to strike. I destroyed the block next to me, picked it up, and forced myself to stand up. I walked behind him and readied the block to hit him. He turned around, shocked, as I hit him over the head with the cobblestone block.

He fell to the ground as I regained my breath.

He then crawled over to his bed, laid down, and With his dying breath he said "You're gonna go far kid.".

_Heyy, guys mid- chapter break. DO you guys like that Steve dies? Or do you want Him to come back. It took some time to make the decision to kill off Steve. Now, Sam can go and meet new people in Minecraft, although do you guys think that Steve should be resurrected. My original concept was that Steve had trapped Herobrine in the cave, and when Sam opened the door, a gust of wind came out, and blew Steve and Him back into the wall, and He came out and escaped, pissed at Steve, and eventually Herobrine would kill Steve, and start going after Sam, after Him recognized Sam as the one who let him out, and got mad because he overheard Steve and Sam saying that they were friends. Should I delete chapter 4 and replace it with that idea, or keep it the same. Either way, Herobrine will be a big addition to this story. In the current story, you'll see Herobrine, as a major future character. SO HEROBRINE NO MATTER WHAT! :D Now back to the story :P_

I walked over to Where Steve was laying, now dead. I began to worry, but realized there were no cops in Minecraft. I turned around, quickly, trying to escape quickly, because I couldn't bear looking at a dead body, of a previous friend. In my rush I accidentally ran into, and cracked some glass. I turned around, not worried, until I realized I had cracked his light source. Lava behind glass.

The glass shattered, then lava poured out, like it was an unlimited lava source. I ran away, as his house started to catch fire. All the sand he used for building was falling, due to the main support falling. There was lava, and burning materials everywhere. I only had a limited time to escape, before the whole building would collapse.

I dove forward, dodging a falling piston, used for a light, that I think was used in partnership with redstone, and the button on the wall, to turn on the light. I ran over to where the button was, which was next to the opening door. I leaned against, the button on accident, and I heard a click. I turned around, noticing that I had done something, and I saw a door open for a brief five seconds, it then slammed shut. I wondered what was behind _this_ hidden doorway, but before I could think about anything, a small explosion happened behind me.

I got thrown into the wall with a thump. As I got up, I tried to open the front door, but as I pushed and pulled, I realized that it was an iron door, as I looked around for a lever I found one about three blocks away from the door. I tried to pull it, but it wouldn't budge. I pulled harder, when it suddenly broke, me falling backwards. I looked at the lever part in my hands, when I felt heat on my back. I turned around and noticed I was leaning on a furnace. I jumped back in pain, when I realized, my only escape was the mystery door.

I ran to the button, and pushed it. The door opened quickly, and I sprinted through. As the door slammed behind me, I turned around, and looked through the bars. I saw only red. Red flames, red lava, red materials. I suddenly heard another explosion, this time much larger. I decided it was time to go, and I went down the dimly lit stairway


	7. Ch 7 The Minecart

As I walked down the dark stairway, I wondered what was at the bottom of this.

'was it another shrine? Will it just be another death trap?' I thought to myself.

I got further into the darkness, as I could only see one dimly lit torch in the back of the tunnel. As I walked toward it I heard some kind of noise I had never heard before. I bumped into a wall suddenly, and fell backwards, about three blocks.

"Damn..." I said to myself, as I got up.

I tried to break the blocks in front of me to make a staircase, but couldn't due to me not having a pickaxe. I decided to continue in the mine I had landed in, and eventually saw a minecart. I sprinted toward the minecart, pushed it, then got in it.

As I was riding the minecart I realized I had no freaking Idea where I was going. I saw a lever on the side of the minecart, and decided to pull it, thinking it was emergency brake. As I pulled it, I didn't slow down, yet I sped up. I couldn't see anything as I sped downwards at a speed unlike no other. I saw something sticking out of the wall up ahead, so I decided to try and grab it. As I grabbed it, it ripped off the wall, and landed was in my hands.

' A torch! Yes, this is perfect! I can light it and see where I am!' I thought to myself.

I took the lighter tied to the handle of the torch, and lit the torch. I suddenly saw it. The minetrack ended up ahead, into a giant pit.

I had to stop the minecart. I looked out the side, and saw the land zooming past me. I realized I was about twenty blocks away from the end, and I was starting to get even more worried. I decided I should try to jump out the side. I stood up when suddenly, I saw a lowered ceiling in front of me. I suddenly felt a pain on my head, and black.


	8. Ch 8 Aftermath of The Fall

_I am so glad people are actually reading this! It makes me want to write more... Has anybody else heard of the challenge to write a novel, 50,000 words or more, all in November? NO? JUST ME? It sounds interesting... Maybe... ;D OH! And enjoy!_

I awoke covered in some kind of liquid. It was sticky, so defiantly not water. As I stood up I realized I couldn't see anything, due to fog shielding everything, except a faint light in the distance. As I walked toward it I heard footsteps, but no creature noise. I turned to see Someone staring at me, from the edge of the fog.

"Hello?" I said as I blinked. When I opened my eyes from blikning, He was gone.

"Wah?" I said as I backed up and ran into something. As I turned around I saw a black, tall foot.

"NO! No,no,no! I cannot run into an Enderman down here!" I whispered to myself. I shoved the Enderman down and started running toward the light. I saw an open door, with a missing block above it, and quickly dove inside, making sure to shut the door as I landed.

AS I quickly scanned the old looking room, I saw an open chest, sitting in the middle of the room. I ran to it and inside, was a wooden sword. I cussed to myself about getting a wood sword, and not something better, but as soon as I turned around the Enderman started pounding against the door.

I looked in the chest again and saw two obsidian blocks. I picked them up, and as soon as the Enderman broke off the door, I had placed them. I sighed as I remembered Enderman can't remove obsidian blocks. I walked over to a crudely made couch and collapsed onto it

"Well," I sighed, yet again, "I had better make myself comfy." I said, realizing I was going to be here a while


	9. Ch 9 The Chest

_Hey. Another chapter. Sorry the chapters are so short... I'm kinda having writers block... :P enjoy. Ill do a like 1500 word chapter soon! :D_

I woke up due to me hearing a low growl. I got up and realized I saw covered in blood, but as I searched myself for wounds, I found none.

"Who's blood is this?" I asked myself as I looked at the door I came in through.

"Shit..." I said softly as I walked toward the wooden door, which behind it held three creepers.

I walked over to where I had set the sword, only to realize it was half-way used, even though I had never used it. I looked around puzzled. When I saw that the block I had placed above the door was gone.

"Friggin Ende-" I cut myself off when I realized I had placed an obsidian block, which Endermen can't remove.

I went over to where the chest lay, thinking I removed it while asleep, and put it in there, only to realize that there were five more items in it, compared to the one sword in there before I came. I went in to get a closer look, when all of a sudden, the ten torches that lit up the whole house, went out. I stumbled back a bit, in shock, and hit my head on the couch. I got up, now covered in a stranger's blood, and some of mine, and walked blindly toward the direction I thought the chest was in. I reached out, only feeling the walls of the house. When suddenly, I felt the chest. I reached in, and was shocked with what I thought I felt.

I grabbed the item and pulled it out, flint. I reached in again and felt an iron bar. I felt around for a torch on the wall, and after finding one, hit the flint and steel right next to it. The torch illuminated the room I was in, almost completely. All of the sudden I heard the growl again, except this time, the creepers were gone. I turned around and a zombie was standing about five blocks away. I gasped and ran over to where the sword was, only to find it gone. I looked around, dumbfounded, when I got hit.

I hit the ground with a thump, and punched the zombie on my way back up, sending it back about two or three blocks. I only had a second to do what I was going to. I ran over to where I had set down the flint and steel, and quickly got it ready, as the zombie started running towards me. I lit the ground on front of me on fire, the block quickly going up in flames, also igniting the wooden blocks next to it. The zombie ran through the fire and flames, and hit me again, this time burning me due to the zombie's hand being on fire.

I stood up, my pulse beating faster than a rabbit can run, and hit the zombie, burning my hand in the process. As the zombie hit the ground dust and green dots flew everywhere. I walked over the green dots (Experience) and went to where the chest lay. I looked inside, still a little bit surprised with the contents of it.


End file.
